Of Drunk Roommates and Late Homework
by datadoesntlie
Summary: Set in Starfleet Academy. Kirk goes to a bar and as always, causes trouble.  And as always, it's McCoy's job to take him home.


I just finished the Starfleet Academy books, and I've been kind of craving more Academy stuff, so when I saw art about Bones dealing with drunk Kirk on my Tumblr dash I kind of couldn't help myself and ended up writing a fic for it...

Title: Of Drunk Roommates and Late Homework  
Author: datadoesntlie / jktsanjou (Tumblr)  
Characters / Pairing: Kirk, Bones, Uhura, Gaila / Kirk/Bones or McKirk or whatever the heck you want to call it  
Word count: 884  
Rating: PG-13 for language?  
Warnings/Notes: Takes place in the reboot universe, while they're at the academy. Things like place names come from the Starfleet Academy novels. Also, this is my first (completed) Star Trek fic, so I can't guarantee quality ._.;  
Summary: Kirk goes to a bar and as always, causes trouble. And as always, it's McCoy's job to take him home.

* * *

Leonard McCoy was worried.

He knew he shouldn't have let Kirk go drinking without him. It never ends well. Hell, it never ends well when he _is_ there, but at least he can hold Jim back a little, and help him get home. But he had an assignment due the next day, and hell if he was going to turn it in late.

He twirled his stylus above his PADD, staring at it blankly. He's halfway through his paper, but his thoughts kept wandering to his roommate. It wasn't that he would get too drunk and pass out. Nor would he ever lose in a fight, even drunk, unless the whole damn bar ganged up on him. Which, Bones reflected, wasn't entirely out of the question. But Kirk was his best friend, and he was Kirk's doctor, so he worried.

A few minutes later, his comm beeped. He flipped it open. "McCoy here."

"It's Uhura."

Bones groaned. Of course. "What did he do?"

"Well, he got into a drinking contest. Which he won."

"And?"

"Then he provoked some guys and got into a fight. Which he also won."

"Okay."

"And then he got us all kicked out of the bar."

It was then that Bones realized Uhura's call was missing the typical loud noise of the Delta Quadrant bar. He groaned. "Shit. Sorry. Where is he now?"

"We're on the bench near Nimitz Hall. Can you come pick him up? Gaila's here too, and I don't think I can hold her back much longer."

Bones groaned again. He tended to do that a lot when Kirk was involved. He could hear giggles in the background. Of course the Orion girl was there. She had a pretty big thing for Kirk, and he wasn't sure if a drunk Kirk would be able to - or willing to - resist her appeal. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few. He ain't throwin' up or anything, is he?"

"No, but if he and Gaila go any further I think I might want to."

* * *

"Jim!" Bones jogged over to the bench where the three cadets were sitting.

"Bones!" Jim grinned, not moving from his position leaning on Gaila's chest. "I toldya you shoulda come with us. It was _awesome_."

Bones wasn't sure if 'awesome' was the right word for it. Kirk's clothes were torn, and he looked a little beat up. "Yeah, I'm sure. Get up." He grabbed one of Kirk's hands and pulled him to his feet. Gaila whined and reached after him. Kirk stumbled and put his hands on the doctor's shoulders to steady himself. Bones used this opportunity to grab Kirk's chin, turning his head so he could see the cuts and bruises on both sides of his face. "Dammit, Jim, again?"

"Bones, Bonesyyy, stop looking so serious." Kirk laughed. "Come on, smile sometimes! It's Friday night, let's go to the Warp Core and have fun..."

Bones rolled his eyes. "You, Jim, are done for the night. I'm taking you back to the room, where I'm gonna get back to my paper and you're gonna go to sleep. And wake up with a hangover tomorrow, unless you do exactly what I say. Got it?"

"Okayyyyy." Kirk frowned, disappointed. Bones slung one of Kirk's arms over his shoulders, and turned back to thank Uhura before guiding Kirk back to their dorm.

* * *

The door slid open at McCoy's voice, and Kirk immediately collapsed onto the wrong bed. Bones rolled his eyes.

"That's my bed, idiot."

"Don't care. It's comfy. And smells nice." His voice was muffled by the pillow. Bones's pillow.

"Come on, let's get you-" He reached a hand down to shake Kirk, to get him to move to his own bed. Instead, Kirk grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. Bones tugged at his hand and received a stronger pull in return. "Jim, let go."

"No."

"Don't be such a baby. I need to finish my paper."

"You can do it tomorrow."

Bones looked around for a hypo, or some sort of sedative. He realized he dropped his bag at the door, which wasn't within reach, and cursed. "Jim, seriously, I gotta go."

"You're really pretty when you're annoyed, you know that?" Kirk slurred. Bones rubbed his forehead with his other hand, trying to get rid of the headache he could already feel coming on. "I'm not letting go until you lie down." The idea of sleep _did_ seem somewhat appealing. He had almost pulled an all-nighter the night before to finish another assignment, and it was already almost two in the morning. He had a sneaking suspicion Kirk knew that. "Come on, Bones, sleep..." Bones spared one last longing look at the half-completed assignment on his PADD, before kicking his shoes off.

"I hate you." He grumbled as he got into his bed, pulling the covers over both of them.

"No, you don't." Kirk gave Bones a lopsided grin as he curled up against the older cadet.

Bones turned the light off, squirming a little bit to loosen Kirk's grip on his arm. He turned to complain to the younger cadet, only to find him already fast asleep, smiling into his shoulder. He sighed, relenting, and spoke even though the other wouldn't hear him in his sleep.

"No...no, I don't."


End file.
